Foxy gets Mangled
by Whiskers the Wonder Cat
Summary: After seeing Mangle in such bad shape, Foxy decides to repair her while she's inactive. Consequently Mangle grows feelings for Foxy and has some "designs on him." When she asks him to mate with her, Foxy is less than enthusiastic about the idea until Mangle makes him an offer he can't refuse. What follows is a rather aggressive steamy session between the duo. Foxy X Mangle, Lemon.


**"A lemon fic with FNAF characters? How original..."  
**

 **Yeah it's been done many times before but why not? Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _The wires…_**

 ** _The wires…they were everywhere. They were surrounding him… confining him…stringing him up like a stray bug in a spider's web._**

 _"Well well, what have we got here?"_

 _"No… no! It can't be! You can't be-"_

 _"Quit struggling Foxy, it won't do you any good. I made sure to **hard-wire** you to the spot. We wouldn't want you to get scratched up again now would we?"_

 _"Why you! I'm gonna! I'm gonna-MMPH!"_

 ** _The wires gagged his mouth firmly shut. He continued to curse in his muffled voice._**

 _"Now isn't that better?"_

 _"MMPH! MMPH!"_

 _"Good! Now my dear, let's give our favorite vulpine a front row seat to the greatest show in town."_

 ** _A circle of yellow light pooled itself before him. There she was… bound and gagged. Dangling from the ceiling, arms tied behind her back, her legs eagle-spread for him to see. His enemy began to touch her in plain sight of him._**

 _"Are you watching Foxy? I bet you'd give anything to be in my place. Hehehe..."_

 ** _In a fearsome rage, the wires were torn right off Foxy's body. He paid no adherence to the damage his action cost him. Instead he focused all his efforts on charging towards them. The moment he reached them, he end up hitting the ground…_**

 ** _Awakening to find himself in a familiar place, he immediately he clutched his chest to be certain it was just a nightmare._**

 ** _The hole in his chest... It was gone._**

 _"I've been workin' too hard…" he murmured._

 ** _He took one last look at Mangle sleeping comfortably on the work table and left the room._**

…

It was no surprise Foxy dozed off like that after pulling an all-nighter.

Repairing Mangle was no easy task but after finishing the repairs to himself, he decided he might as well help the poor lass out, even if it took all night. It was better than waiting for the lousy management to take action.

It was neither his responsibility nor privilege. But after seeing her terrible state, anyone would have a hard time just ignoring it and walking away. (Unless you work for Fazbear Entertainment, then it's just a typical day at the office)

But there was more to it than that. Foxy _hated_ authority, he didn't bother to ask permission, he just did what he felt was right. He always does.

"I don't take orders from anyone…I do what I like!" Foxy thought to himself. "T' heck with the management…"

And fixing Mangle was a self affirmation of that rebellious nature. He didn't stick around for a _thank you_ either, as being sentimental wasn't his style. Plus there was the off chance Mangle didn't appreciate him _messing with her body_ while she was inactive but hey, most people wouldn't complain after being in her previous state. He knew that feeling all too well.

Because of his defiant attitude and anti-social nature, he found it hard to socialize with his _by-the-book_ friends. It didn't matter, as he was used to being all on his own in "Pirates Cove". Really, he expected nothing in return from Mangle; he just wanted to do something nice, so he did. It was probably part of his animatronic nature to enjoy making others happy.

Now being a _sentient_ animatronic, meant he still felt hunger…somehow. So the first thing on his mind after waking up, was food. The "kitchen room" didn't really offer much except for the typical cake and pizza the restaurant was known for, but that didn't bother Foxy one bit.

You'd think he'd get bored of eating cake and pizza all the time but surprisingly, they were two foods that seemingly always tasted great. Yup, nothing hits the spot better than a warm, cheesy, deliciously baked to perfection, pizza slice with a side order of a soft, sweet, syrupy, sponge cake. As Foxy munched on his hard earned meal, he wondered how it was even possible for him to eat _being an animatronic with a loosely bound spirit_ an' all.

"Eh, Marionette would probably be able to explain it…" thought Foxy.

Speaking of weird animatronic biology, Foxy felt the need to "take a leak", as he hadn't done so all night. There were times where his fellow animatronics would wonder what being human was like. As far as Foxy was concerned, they were not so different at all. They already shared most of their traits. It wouldn't surprise him if they were once humans themselves. Crazy huh?

So he quietly made his way to the "bathroom room" as to not disturb any of the others who were probably asleep at this hour. Stealth was his forte and thanks to the repairs he made, he was at 100%. Much better without that huge gash on his chest and those exposed metal feet. He even swapped out his hook hand for a regular one (hoping the management wouldn't notice). But the tattered pants still needed swapping at some point.

As Foxy finally approached the restrooms, he was greeted with a large sign on the wall.

 ** _Out of order due to flooding. Employees may leave premises for bathroom breaks. Animatronics please use the disused backroom. Our apologies for any inconvenience. ~Management_**

"Arrgh, great!" groaned Foxy. "That's jus' what I needed…"

With such terrible practices endorsed by Fazbear Entertainment, Foxy was surprised the place hadn't been shut down already like its sister location. Though that wouldn't be good for him nor his animatronic pals. Upon arriving to the backroom, Foxy was glad to see it could at least be locked from the inside. A couple of mice darted away in response to his presence which only made him more uncomfortable. He went inside and locked the door behind him just a certain white vixen finally spotted him.

The sound of rattling from the roof caught Foxy's attention. What could all the commotion be about at this hour? Were there mice up there too? When the noise didn't happen again, he thought nothing of it.

Remembering why he came here (as he was starting to get desperate), Foxy looked around to find the room sparsely finished, nothing but a couple of old arcade machines in a corner, various pieces of junk on the shelves, a broken full length mirror and a…surprisingly in good condition mattress? What the heck was that doing here? More importantly, just where was their makeshift latrine?

And then he noticed what he thought was an oil spillage in the corner. Upon closer inspection the dark liquid lay under some graffiti saying " _TOY CHICA WAS HERE!_ " The girly handwriting seemed awfully familiar; that was one way of marking your territory.

"Why do I get the feelin' this ain't no joke?" thought Foxy. "Blaggards, could've have at least left us a bucket!"

Now truth be told, Foxy was very uncomfortable about this whole thing. Yeah, he wasn't too keen about relieving himself on a wall, even if the management encouraged him to do so. It made him feel so dirty! Like a wild animal! Although…he was kind of already an animal, technically speaking. But where's the dignity? Oh to heck with it, he was too desperate at this point to consider any alternative. Might as well get it over with.

Being made to wear an eye patch didn't make the job any easier. Unsheathing his "male mechanism" (seriously that's what they called it in the schematics) from the front hole of his tattered trousers, Foxy let himself release. He winced as his stream stained the wall and actually released steam. It felt gross but at the same time there was that feeling of relief. Does this sort of thing even need to be described? Considering he was pretty much a robot, it was one of those things that had to be _seen_ to be believed.

Well someone certainly saw. Mangle slowly lowered herself down from the ceiling vent in the other corner of the room as quietly as she could. The ideal thing to do would be to wait for him to come out but Mangle was too impatient for that. So what did she do? Climb in through the surprisingly spacious air vent! A violation of his privacy sure but he had touched her body without permission, so perhaps it was time to get even. Just as he'd finished, she stealthy snuck up behind him pulling him into her embrace.

"What the!?" began Foxy in alarm, only for Mangle to clasp his muzzle shut.

"Ssshhhh…" she whispered deviously. "How's it going Foxy?"

"How'd ya get in here? Ain't ya ever heard of knocking?" said the flustered Foxy.

"Come now," replied Mangle. "You're one to talk about privacy after what you did to me while I was asleep."

"Yeah about that, I was just tryin' be nice for once," confessed Foxy, with his back still turned. "They probably wouldn't 'ave fixed ya 'till next month."

"That was awfully kind of you Foxy," giggled Mangle. "But you left before I could say thanks…"

"There be no need," he replied, trying to sheathe _it_ away before Mangle could see. "I don't want nothin' in return."

"Okay then Foxy," said Mangle. "Then how about I ask _you_ for something?"

Mangle slid one hand in front of him and gripped hold of Foxy's member. **_Hard_**.

"Gah, what are you doing!?" demanded Foxy, as Mangle nibbled on his neck.

Mangle slowly let go and pulled her face towards Foxy's, making direct eye contact and supporting a very toothy grin.

"Isn't it obvious?" she smiled. "How about it? You and me? Let's have some fun…"

Foxy looked away in disgust. Clearly they weren't kidding when they said Mangle had a _screw loose_ or something.

"Ew, forget it," he scoffed. "I said you don't need to thank me an' I'm not shallow enough to be repaid like _that_ … I'm not interested."

"Silly Fox," said Mangle turning to face him. "I'm not thanking you anymore, I'm getting some payback!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" scoffed Foxy. "Ya call that _payback_?"

"Come on Foxy," said Mangle. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Curious 'bout what?" asked Foxy.

"Why would Marionette give us these assets if they weren't meant to be used? You fixed my body, don't you want to _take it for a ride_?"

Foxy just ignored her.

"I'm curious," she continued. "I want to know…if we can feel pleasure…and pain…"

Mangle put her hands behind her head, flaunting her exposed endowments, much to Foxy's disinterest. Ignoring his lack of enthusiasm she began shamelessly playing with herself, to evoke a reaction from him. He remained stoically vigilant.

"I'm _not_ interested," asserted Foxy. "We can't even reproduce like that so what'd be the point?"

"That makes things all the more fun!" chuckled Mangle. "The freedom to mate with no consequences! I don't know why but the concept excites me! I have to try it for myself! Won't you help me? I want you to play rough with me!"

"Why _me_ though?" asked Foxy. "Why not Bonnie or Freddy?"

"Maybe later we can invite them to join in," winked Mangle. "But _you're_ the one I really want. Not just because you fixed me, no… I like the look in your eyes, there's a burning desire within you too. You might not admit it but I can see right through you. You can't hide it from me. I want you to be the first one inside me Foxy! And you're going to do it!"

"An' what if I say no?" said Foxy crossing his arms.

"Then…maybe I'll go and ask Springtrap instead…" grinned Mangle evilly.

Foxy's eyes widened and his expression turned grim. He was beginning to have serious second thoughts about re-activating her. Mangle eagerly awaited his response.

"Yer kidding…" he muttered.

"Am I now?" Mangle squinted her eyes. "I don't play around."

"You can't be serious…" he continued. "Ya know what he'd do to ya?"

"Absolutely, he'd **make** me his play-thing."

"Then why!?" demanded Foxy. "He's our sworn enemy! You have no idea what it took to lock him away! Why would you even consider it?"

"Because unlike you, I know he'd jump at the opportunity!" said Mangle. "If I can't have the one I want, I'll have to settle for his rival. I **know** he won't go easy on me… He'll _Mangle_ me over many times until I can't think straight anymore…"

"Too late fer that…" murmured Foxy.

"The real question is why _you_ care?" she smirked. "You say you don't want me…"

Foxy simply grumbled in response; Mangle moved closer to him.

"There's only one way you can change my mind," she crooned. "I want you to take me right here and now. As rough as you can possibly be! Show me what you're really holding back. If you do, I'm yours forever. Otherwise…I'll let Springtrap have his way with me. The choice is yours, Foxy…"

He closed his eyes, thinking long and hard. He didn't care for this stuff, just thinking about it bothered him. It was one thing anyone else would call him crazy for turning down. There was a time where he too was just as curious as Mangle was…but after seeing the reality and experiencing it first hand, he found it to be a waste of time. He had decided to move past that.

And yet… something about her offer perplexed him.

Foxy now considered himself as an aromantic. Yet at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of Mangle with anyone else especially the dastardly Springtrap. He had flashbacks to his earlier nightmare…

He had brushed it off as an insignificant unfortunate phenomenon. Yet the more he thought about it, it was as though it was a reflection of his inner thoughts. Was he over thinking this? There's no way Mangle could've known about his dreams but she was undeniably good at mind reading….

Perhaps what was the game breaker was his hatred of Springtrap. It burned him up so much! That conniving, twisted piece of scrap metal! He just couldn't stand the idea of his enemy winning in any way… If this was her plan to push his hot buttons, then it was working… What would he do…?

"Mangle…" was all Foxy said, as he walked right past her.

With her hopes dashed, she tilted her head down feeling most bitter…and then…

With no warning Foxy grabbed hold of her and threw her against the side wall. Before she could even comprehend what just happened, he was already face to face with her, his body tightly pressed against hers, holding her in place by her wrists. She pulled a nefarious grin with excitement while his expression remained cold and distant.

"You naughty Fox!" said an elated Mangle. "So you accept my-"

He didn't wait for her to finish, immediately pressing his muzzle to hers, greedily locking lips with her. This was the side that he had been suppressing. One so brash and forceful! Mangle could feel him practically suck the air right out of her as he gripped her by the cheeks... and she was loving every second of it. She made the mistake of slipping her tongue into his mouth. Bad idea.

Like a beta rising up to challenge the alpha, she paid the consequence as he plundered her own mouth, wrestling her tongue for dominance. She just couldn't keep up, he was far more stronger. Even when she gave up, his tongue continued to assault her maw; the victor claiming its prize. When he finally seemed satisfied, he released her, letting her catch her breath. She literally had to hold on to him for support as the intensity of the kiss made her quite dizzy.

"Good…Foxy…" she panted. "Oh…Yeah…"

As Mangle recuperated, Foxy took the time to snake his way behind her. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she had previously done with him. One hand grasped at her soft squishy endowments, while the other journeyed down south towards the most sensitive area of all. He exhaled his warm breath on her neck, then gliding his sharp teeth ever so gently over the surface. He felt so dangerous and she felt so vulnerable. If he were to clasp those powerful jaws, it would certainly hurt her. It only made the game all the more exciting for her.

For some individuals, the true sensation of intimate pleasure when mating comes from tenderness, security and affection from their mate. Mangle was not one of those people…

For her, it was all a power play. Scientifically speaking the sadomasochism involved was an exhilarating experience for her. Putting it more simply, she was thrill seeking. That feeling of helplessness, willingly becoming the prey, the adrenaline rush that came with it. That's what she craved…

But what was most delicious was the knowledge that she'd transformed the gentle and submissive Foxy, into this aggressive dominant beast that would ravish her, all on her whim. She'd filled him with contempt and aggression and forced him to take it out on her, here and now. But even at her lowest here, she was still the one truly in control. It felt so intoxicating!

"What's a matter boy?" she taunted him, looking behind her shoulder. "Don't have the guts to talk while you spoil me!?"

Foxy's expression still didn't change. He might be stooping to her level but he wasn't going to become undignified by acting like a mutt in heat. He merely stuck two fingers into his mouth carefully coating them with saliva.

"I could talk…" replied Foxy in a deadpan manner. "But actions talk louder…"

He didn't wait for her permission to explore her most precious area, venturing right inside with those slimy fingers. His fingers…there were inside her…she could feel them wriggling around, scraping the sensitive walls within…he was inside her!

"Ohhh…" she moaned shamelessly.

Mangle had experimented with herself before, but it just wasn't the same. The feeling was there but the satisifaction was not. Doing it all by her lonesome merely felt good; it was nothing different to the comfort from scratching an itch to be frank. This however, was on a whole other level.

"Ahhh!" she mewled, letting her tongue hang out. "Right there…"

The feeling of a foreign object squirming around in there; its movements entirely unpredictable as it raked at the ultra sensitive surfaces within. She felt herself become subservient to the passionate feeling, all while being entangled in the arms her mate as he played with her body. She was the instrument of the hypnotic melody that soothed her. It was luxurious!

She closed her eyes, letting herself succumb to the darkness, completely concentrating on the tingling feeling that slowly overwhelmed her body.

"Why are ya closing yer eyes?" said Foxy, matter-of-factly. "You wanted this didn't ya? Now I want you to see it! _Watch me play with you_!"

Foxy guided her towards the broken mirror, never once letting go of her body.

"Now watch…" he instructed.

He didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. Mangle complied with his request-no, his _order_.

The mirror was broken but she could clearly see it. The voluptuous pink white vixen in the clutches of the roguish yet charming red vulpine. This was even more invigorating! Watching oneself be taken by another was quite a sight... Like she watching a horror movie of her twin and felt everything the twin did. But this WAS her…

"It's me…" mused Mangle to herself.

He bit her neck like a real fox would, softly growling as he did so, all the while continuing to roughly caress her body. His thumb worked itself around the sensitive nub that hung above the entrance to her love tunnel. Rubbing it in just the right way would surely…

"Ah!" she squealed in delight, to his fierce movements.

Forget what he thought earlier as _now,_ Foxy truly felt like a primal animal acting on instinct. The feeling of pleasure was totally one sided, yet it was the opposite of how it should be. If _he_ was the feral one then it should be him: a beast out to satisfy its desires using her as a means to an end. Instead it was _her_ , the lusty one craving for more while he was her loyal pet, giving without wanting to receive.

Mangle felt so dirty looking at herself like that…and it only aroused her even more. She was getting close.

"Don't stop Fox…I'm about to…to…" she murmured.

The bubbles of pleasure would first gather in specific places and an internal pressure builds up as the internal muscles tense themselves. It's like you're on a coaster about to dive into a deep drop, the muscles make you feel tighter and tighter until…on one accord the feeling bursts into a wave, sending a surge of ecstasy throughout every inch of the body. It manifests itself from the top of the head to base of the spine...

"Ohhhhh yeaaaaahhhh!" screamed Mangle, as her lower lips drenched themselves.

Mangle rudely panted as loud as she could, basking in the bliss of the moment to its fullest. Foxy slowly withdrew his fingers, continually clawing against her interior, as he slid out his sticky fingers right before shoving them straight into Mangle's maw, forcing her to taste them. She gratefully suckled on them, savoring their rich pungent taste. Mangle was sure to thoroughly clean them of all fluids before letting him go.

"Heh, for someone who doesn't like to mate, you sure know your stuff…" she grinned, letting him lock hands with hers from behind.

"We're not finished yet," said Foxy. "Keep watching."

"Oh?" she replied with mock astonishment.

Foxy properly restrained her, tightly holding her arms behind her back. Now, he would finally use his greatest tool to please her. He slid his thick, tender shaft between her tightly pressed thighs, teasing her with anticipation as it slithered underneath her precious lips. Foxy continually rubbed it back and forth, alluring her with the sight of it; making her wonder when he'd put finally it in…

"You want me to put it in?" he inquired.

"Heck yeah!" demanded Mangle. "C'mon, show me how you _bury your treasure_."

"Alright," said Foxy. "But there's something I want to do first."

Mangle wondered what he could be up to now...

Foxy spun around her, to make eye contact and then he…he kissed her. Ever so gently. Sure, they had kissed before but _this_ was different. Previously he was toying with her, just as she wanted. This felt so much more warmer, more gentler, more intimate… She returned his soft yet passionate kiss and slowly peeled off him in confusion. She had fallen into his trap…

In those few moments of uncertainty, he carefully but swiftly threw on the conveniently available mattress, face first. Before she could so much as twitch, he was already on top of her, holding her in place.

"You-You-sly Fox!" she cursed with mock anger.

"Before I go in, I wanna warm up a little," grinned Foxy.

Whether he was interested in mating or not, he couldn't help his loins getting excited all on their own. A bug in his programming or a natural design flaw? Either ways, his interest wasn't a factor in the game they were playing. He was to act as though he was only pleasing himself. That's how she wanted him to behave…

Foxy clasped the cheeks of Mangle's "booty" and tightly pressed them together; then he proceeded to thrust his stiff member in between them. Having those soft, squishy cheeks squeeze his hardened rod repeatedly did in fact feel most enjoyable. It would have been fun to keep going but Foxy had other plans for her. He made Mangle hike up her rear end so he could repeatedly smack it. As expected, she only encouraged him, swishing her tail back and forth.

"That's right!" sneered Mangle in between smacks. "Punish me some more!"

"If that's what ye want…" he replied.

"Ah, are you-"

Of course she was cut-off mid sentence as per usual. She knew what was coming. Foxy lightly exhaled as he penetrated his way through.

When it swiftly slides in for the first time, you can feel it claim the space within as it pushes against the muscles that wrap around it. Or so she had heard… Animatronic or not, it felt even better than expected. There was a slight pinch at first but the interior slowly adjusts to being filled; Mangle could feel her rubbery _muscles_ envelop themselves around it. And then he started to move in and out.

With each thrust he made, she could feel it throbbing and pulsating as it scraped against the sensitive inner walls. Every time he prodded the deepest wall, she was rewarded with a little spark of glee. At the same time, Foxy roughly scratched her head, hoping to stimulate those supposedly sensitive nerve endings. The rhythmic motions he was making, sent her body into a sporadic frenzy, twisting and turning as she let herself lose control once more.

"Yesssssssss…!" hissed Mangle, as lewdly as she could.

This prompted Foxy to move on top of her, pressing her head firmly down on the mattress while he licked her cheek, whilst continuing with the rhythmic routine of his thrusts. He would keep this up for a while.

Only moments had passed yet the duo felt as though they had been mingling their bodies for a whole lot longer. Yet the pleasure didn't diminish, it only grew to be more stronger and vivid. Thrust by thrust, Foxy felt himself lose control to his urges, he wasn't even thinking about what he was doing anymore, just doing it...

Likewise Mangle had long since surrendered herself to her fate but would purposely resist to make things more fun. She clawed into the mattress, purposefully struggling under his grip to provoke him into asserting his dominance. He would do just that…

"Sit up…" instructed Foxy, withdrawing from her body.

Mangle complied, turning around to properly face him, for the first time in quite a while. He held out his hands gesturing her to lock fingers with his.

"Ah…I see," grinned Mangle. "Gonna admire my complexion while you _shiver me timbers_?"

That bothered Foxy. Yeah he was designed to be a stereotypical pirate but he didn't like to be reminded all the time. He bit his lip knowing she was intentionally trying to piss him off...and it was working.

Firmly locking fingers, Foxy wasted no time, _dropping his anchor back in her lagoon_ (Hey, if Mangle was going to be corny, why not?).

This time he really went all out, rubbing against her body with everything she had. She held on to him tightly, purring softly to the sound of his thrusts in delight. She even slapped his _captain's quarters_ for good measure, to goad him into maintaining his effort. But from grinding against her repeatedly so roughly, Foxy knew it was an effort he could not sustain for long. He was close and his intuition told him, so was she… Now that he was practically one with her in the most humanely intimate sense, he could _feel_ her. Everything... All of it…

"You're close, aren't you? You filthy fox you…" she snickered.

Likewise, she could feel him. But then again, she could always read him like a book without needing to so much as touching him. Even now while he was mashing against her, she was truly the one pulling the strings from the beginning. He was pawn from the start of this game, not even a player.

Foxy stared into her eyes, as she supported her typical twisted grin. Her eyes told a story. One of pride, satisfaction, lust and euphoria. What did his eyes tell her? He wasn't sure how he truly felt but whatever it was, he wanted Mangle to see it. He wanted to prove he wasn't afraid of her. He would stare down her directly in the eyes while released his essence in his…enemy? What was he thinking?

 _How could his mate be his enemy?_ _This was someone_ he was willing to share what should be most precious to him… Was he doing this entirely out of selfish reasons?

Mangle dug her claws into his back, provoking him to move even faster. He quickened his pace, the duo wildly thrashed against each other, steam flaring out of Foxy's nostrils as he pushed himself as rough as he could, Mangle bit on his neck and firmly wrapped her legs around his body.

"No…I'm jus' doing what I feel is right…jus' like always…" Foxy thought to himself.

Faster and faster they would go, charging up those little bubbles of pleasure that manifested themselves at the bases of their spines, concentrating into a great mass until they could take no more…

It grows _stronger_ … _and_ ** _stronger…_** _and_ … _and then_ … **_and then…_**

" _Ahhhhh! Foxy!"_ squealed Mangle as loud as she could. " _Fooxxyy_!"

Every muscle in her body tightly tensed itself, her cranium going haywire from the incredible surge of satisfaction. It didn't just feel good, it felt **_marvelous_**! Like deep thirst that had finally been quenched by the sweetest nectar known. Mangle had no qualms about voicing her contentment, moaning as wildly as she could, curling her fingers and toes and letting her tongue hang out like a dog.

"Mangle..." Foxy unknowingly muttered out loud.

With her muscles tighter than ever before, Foxy could no longer hold it in. He was forced to release his hot, thick, sticky essence splashed itself into her love tunnel. Mangle felt it slosh around as he pumped it inside her in several bursts. True to his taciturn nature, Foxy said nothing as he climaxed but his face said it all. His eyes were shut tightly, teeth intensely gritted and his body quivered a few times before he finally pulled out. His essence oozed and dribbled out of her messy folds as he found it hard to stand. All his efforts had caused him to become most dizzy and he collapsed beside her.

Foxy might have finished but Mangle had other plans. She gripped his member... **hard** (again), and pumped back and forth. He said nothing in protest, as he was too tired to resist her advances or even argue. His shaft was incredibly sore after reaching the pinnacle of satisfaction but that didn't discourage Mangle. She milked him for all he was worth. It felt so weird as it hurt and felt good at the same time; a mixture of pleasure entwined with pain as his components were being overworked. When she finally had enough, she let him go but possessively wrapped an arm around him, to keep him from running away.

He would just let her have her way with him for now.

What was he even thinking…?

She already had…

...

Some time had passed and the duo just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Mangle finally decided to break the ice.

"Tell me Foxy…" inquired Mangle. "Do you really hate me?"

"Hate you?" he repeated.

"I forced you into this…I wouldn't blame you," she sighed.

There was a pause.

"No…I guess I don't." he finally replied. "I don't hate you. Holdin' a grudge against a fair lass ain't my style. But I'll always hate Springtrap for what he did…"

"So do you actually care? Or did you only mate with me to spite him?" she asked.

"Nah, it ain't that simple" assured Foxy. "I only do what _I_ like and what I feel is right."

"But you said you didn't want to mate with me earlier. Why'd you change your mind?"

"I said I weren't _interested_ ," Foxy corrected her. "But ya talked me into it."

"By that extension, I guess you like _me_ then don't'cha?" she smiled.

There was another pause.

"…Yeah…I guess I do…" he admitted. "But honestly, I'm not really the romantic type. Sorry to disappoint…"

"You don't have to be," Mangle assured him. "I like you as you are. Just so long as you don't mind hanging out more often."

"Ya call this hanging out?"

"You have your hobbies, I have mine," she giggled. "I love to play _rough_ and boy do you deliver…Call it strange but you gotta admit it was fun."

"I guess…" replied Foxy. "But would you really have asked Springtrap if I said no…?"

Mangle solemnly closed her eyes.

"…maybe," she replied. "But if I did, I probably would've regretted it."

"No argument there," grinned Foxy.

"You know it's _you_ that I really wanted you dope!" said Mangle. "Anyways, I'm sorry okay. Sorry I forced you in to this (even though it was fun). There I said it."

"Heh, apology accepted," shrugged Foxy. "…This is like the weirdest day of me life."

"Eh, I've had weirder…" said Mangle.

Normally Foxy wouldn't do this but since he'd already made a home run with her, what did he have left to lose? He gave Mangle a brief kiss on the cheek. For once Mangle was truly surprised by his behavior.

"Okay, why'd you do that?" she giggled.

"I do what I like an' I guess I like you…" said Foxy scratching his head.

"Aw, Foxy boy **_wuvvs_** me doesn't he?" teased Mangle. "Well I **_wuvvs_** ya too."

"Heh," smirked Foxy.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Mangle. "This place reeks!"

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **At first this started out as a typical lemon fic with everyone's favorite fox animatronics but I decided to go for a different approach than usual this time. Most lemons tend to always be straightforward, so I gave myself the challenge of creating a more aggressive dynamic between the duo, "hate-sex" so to say. Not sure how well it turned out but if you liked then that's awesome, leave a review as I'd love to hear your thoughts. Conversely if you think there's room for improvement let me know, as constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
